¿Por qué ahora?
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette renunció a sus sentimientos hacia Adrien, & justo ahora la vida se encarga de juntarla de alguna manera con el rubio. ¿Por qué ahora? los roles se han invertido & la ironía es la realidad. Pareja: Marichat/Adrinette.
1. I

"Oh, dulce ironía"

Gotea de mi boca la sensación, esta que me molesta.

Mis anhelos pedí al universo, llegaron pero no los quiero más.

Ya amo a alguien más.

Hace un año, todos sabían que Marinette babeaba por Adrien.

Todos menos él.

Ella intentó inutilmente,de maneras inimaginables invitarlo a salir. Pero en cada oportunidad ella falló.

Su amor hacia Adrien la llenó de malos ratos, de malos comportamientos. La llenó de una chica que no conocía.

No quería ser la Marinette que era capaz de akumatizar a alguien sólo por pasar una tarde con Adrien Agreste.

Ella necesitaba Cambiar esa era la clave en su vida.

Porque ella ya no era una simple chica con una vida normal.

Y lo que sentía hacia Adrien ya no era amor, no cuando ella misma era capaz de sacrificarlo todo.

Ella lo vió tan feliz con Kagami.

La inseguridad que afloró a Marinette fué tan grande.

Fué como una cascada que la desbordó y desgarró su corazón.

Ella vió a Adrien Kagami, fueron tan naturales. Marinette se dió cuenta; que todo su nerviosismo la hizo alejarse tanto de Adrien, tanto que ella no lo conocía.

eso aprendió de su rival.

Kagami sí se acercó a Adrien creó un lugar en su vida, que aunque no fuera romántico, era más cercano.

Marinette se dió cuenta que no estaba lista, porque se sentía insuficiente. Eso estaba muy mal.

Ella corrió de la fiesta del matrimonio Burgeois.

"En realidad, no soy una buena amiga"


	2. II

–¿Señorita, me haría el gran favor de posar junto a este bambino?¡es que una belleza como la de usted no merece ser desperdiciada!–

Alzé mi vista hacia aquella voz con acento italiano.

Sí, era nada más nada menos que el excéntrico fotógrafo de Adrien Agreste.

Pero no logro recordar sus palabras... ¿Qué era lo que él necesitaba?

–Disculpa... Pero ¿podrías repetir lo que me dijiste?–Murmuré avergonzada, pues es que realmente cuando hago mis bocetos, me pierdo del mundo.

–¡Oh, correcto,ragazza, te decía que eres perfecta para la sesión de fotos que estoy realizando! –Habló fuertemente, este tipo sí era bastante peculiar. – te necesito para posar con ese bambino de allá– el hombre apuntó a un Adrien que estaba a unos metros de nosotros, ese chico me saludó tímidamente, sus mejillas pintadas del color de los rubíes.

Demonios, como pude no darme cuenta que él estaba aquí, está bien que ya no me interese en otro sentido, pero sigue siendo un amigo muy preciado para mí.

–¡Lo siento mucho! No te ví Adrien, estaba perdida en mi cuaderno, ¡ya me conoces!– le hablé amablemente. Desde que dejé lo que sentí por él, pude hablarle bien ser cercana a él.

Él sonrió, como un niño.

–Acepto la oferta, señor– miré al hombre, le sonreí.

Dejé mi cuaderno en un lugar seguro que Adrien me indicó.

Unas maquilladoras empezaron a rodearme cuando me acerqué al set, me metieron en un mini camerino improvisado.

Y me señalaron cual ropa ponerme.

Era un traje, relativamente sensual, se ajustaba muy bien a mi cuerpo. Sospecho que está algo inspirado en los héroes de París.

Salí, Adrien me miró pero no me dijo nada, así que decidí hablar.

–Cielos,¡que aguante debes tener! Digo, es un poco loco esto de los maquilladores–le toqué la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

–Pero nos quedamos ¡muy lindos!–pestañeé para mostrar mi punto.

–Tienes razón–Me sonrió, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Él sostenía mi mano, recién ahora lo noté, supongo que está bien, él necesita contacto físico.

Pero hay algo en su mirar que me incomoda un poco.


	3. III

—Muchas gracias Adrien, esta salida fué muy bonita y me encantó compartirlo contigo. —La ojizarca sonrió amablemente a su amigo rubio. Este simplemente se sonrojó y nerviosamente se rascó la nuca.

—Gracias por hacerme compañía,

Marinette, yo no sé que haría sin tí— se notaba mucho el cariño que le tenía Adrien a Marinette, porque sólo al hablar con ella,su voz se suavizaba.

Todos le dijeron a Marinette.

"Chica, Adrien te ama. " pero ella ya no quería pensar más en él de esa manera, porque le causaba traer a la vida estragos del pasado.

Ella no quería eso.

Así que sólo sonrió con dulzura a su amigo e ignoro un poquito los sentimientos del rubio, un día más.

Adrien dejó a Marinette frente a la panadería de sus padres.

Bajó apresuradamente para poder abrir la puerta de la chica y ayudarla a bajarse, de forma bastante caballerosa. Nunca antes había sido tan incorrecto para la chica.

—Te acompaño,Mari, además quiero saludar a tus papás— el chico sonrió nerviosamente, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con la de ella.


	4. IV

"Era inevitable,

siempre supe que

ese día llegaría"

Tikki tiene muchos milenios, por lo que sabe de muchas cosas, naturalmente. Las historias son siempre diferentes, pero siempre habrá algún toque de familiaridad en cada una de ellas.

Sin embargo, algo que la confundió un poco fué este "cuadro de amor" que se había creado. Era natural que Ladybug Chat Noir fueran almas gemelas, de forma platónica y a veces romántica.

Pero el lío amoroso de Adrien Marinette, fué una de las cosas más graciosas que le tocó experimentar. Ambos se ignoraban y rogaban mutuamente, sin darse cuenta.

Tikki se sentía estresada y triste.

Si ellos seguían así, quizás el amor juvenil florenciente mutuo que les serviría para la vida, no existiría...

Pero ahora, todo se invirtió.

Era natural por el propio karma.

Cuando una persona anhela algo por tanto tiempo, el universo finalmente le da lo que rogó.

Pero no en la forma que quería.

Si las cosas están destinadas a suceder, serán hechas por el universo.

–Tikki, es bastante probable que yo esté enamorada de Chat Noir.–le dijo un día.

–Es que... Él es tan romántico, tan dulce, tan lindo, tan...awww– la chica se perdió en su propia imagen mental de su amigo.

"Quiero que él me note, tikki"


End file.
